


Simmer Down and Pucker Up

by ThatWasntJustMe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Awkward, Drug Use, M/M, Teenlock, john's girlfriend isn't gonna be too happy, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasntJustMe/pseuds/ThatWasntJustMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Johnlock one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simmer Down and Pucker Up (English)

"Is that...pot?"  
"Yeah, problem?"  
"No... Just new."  
"You've never smoked before?" Sherlock said, pulling the seal on the plastic bag apart.  
"Um, no. It's not really something that's ever come up, you know?"  
"Well, now it has."  
Sherlock rolled the joint with expert fingers. He put the end in his mouth and lit it with a purple plastic lighter. He took a drag, and after a second, exhaled. The smoke had a putrid stench, and John almost coughed. Sherlock put his hand out and offered John the joint.  
"Want to try?"  
John took the joint between his thumb and first finger. He watched the remaining smoke from Sherlock's mouth curl up towards the sky. He was hesitant.  
"It's easy. Just grip it in your lips and inhale," Sherlock said with reassurance.  
John placed the joint between his lips and sucked in the smoke. It burned his throat and lungs and he quickly pulled it away, sputtering. Sherlock chuckled and plucked the joint from John's hands.  
"It's not for everyone," he purred, sucking more of the drug into his body. John watched him, his nose crinkled at the bridge. He felt young and immature when he wasn't able to keep up with Sherlock, despite him being two years older and he didn't like it.  
"Let me try again," he said with a scowl, determined to hold the smoke down in his lungs this time. Sherlock handed him the burning joint and John placed it in his lips for a second time. He could feel the heat of the smoke curling into his mouth. He braced himself as he sucked in. He held his breath... and smiled to himself when he fought the tickling urge to cough. He let the smoke trail out of his nose and his mouth, enjoying the way Sherlock's lips curled up in satisfaction and a hint of pride. John felt the high almost instantly, enjoying the way his brain went fuzzy and any pain he was previously feeling went numb. He took another drag and let his head fall back as he exhaled the smoke. Handing the joint back to Sherlock, he unfolded his legs and stood up. He walked over the the radio and turned it on. Bobbing his head and taking his steps to the strong beat that poured out of the speakers, he made his way back over to where Sherlock was sat cross legged on the floor of his dorm.  
"I don't know this song," Sherlock commented, passing the joint to John.  
"Arctic Monkeys," John said, sucking in the drug. Sherlock said nothing, revelling in the moment. 

Have you got colour in your cheeks?  
Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift  
The type that sticks around like summat in your teeth?  
Are there some aces up your sleeve?

"I like it," Sherlock said, moving his body to the beat as well as his head.  
"Makes me think of you," John murmured, passing the joint that was starting to burn down to Sherlock. 

Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee...

"Really?" Sherlock asked, surprised, taking one last drag on the joint and then grinding out the lit end on a tray behind him.  
John nodded, and cocked his head as if listening to the lyrics, encouraging Sherlock to do the same. 

Do I wanna know?  
If this feeling flows both ways  
Sad to see you go  
Was sorta hoping that you'd stay  
Baby we both know  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day. 

Sherlock looked confused, but then smiled a little half smile as it dawned; the smile that he gets when he's figured it all out. Locking eyes with John, who's confidence had been increased by the drug, he leaned over and kissed him forcefully on the lips. John leaned back on his hands, allowing Sherlock to crawl into his lap and gain control. Sherlock held John's head in between his hands and tipped it back, shoving his tongue between John's partially parted lips. Sitting up a bit, John put his weight back onto his legs and wrapped one arm around his back and the other hand on his nape. He tilted his hips up and felt a growing hardness in Sherlock's groin as well as his own. He struggled to remain upright; Sherlock was attacking his mouth with all he had. Eventually, John gave up and laid down on his back underneath Sherlock, hooking one of his legs over his back. Clawing at Sherlock's neck, John kissed him back, hard, and tried to dominate over the taller boy's powerful kiss. It proved to be difficult, given his position, but he slid one of his hands down Sherlock's back and cupped his ass. Sherlock gave a jolt of surprise, which allowed John to shove his own tongue into Sherlock's mouth and feel a little dominant.  
At that moment, there was a knock at the door, but the boys writhing against each other on the floor were too caught up in themselves to notice or care. The doorknob turned and a blonde head peaked around the corner.  
"John are you ready-" her voice abruptly cut off as she saw the scene in the room in front of her.  
"Oh... kay then..." she said awkwardly, closing the door on John and Sherlock.  
"Who was that?" Sherlock breathed into John's mouth, curiosity forcing him to pull his lips away from John's.  
"My girlfriend," John replied, making to recapture Sherlock's lips, but laughing instead when he imagined the scene from her view. Sherlock, laughing too, rested his forehead on John's.  
"Oops."


	2. Spanish Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Spanish translation of Simmer Down and Pucker Up. Super big atomic thanks to sonicdetective for the translation. xxx

—¿Eso es… marihuana?  
—Sí, ¿algún problema?  
—No… Sólo es nuevo.  
—¿Nunca has fumado antes?—Sherlock dijo, tirando el sello de la bolsa de plástico.  
—Um, no. No es algo que realmente se me haya ocurrido, ¿sabes?  
—Bueno, ahora sí.  
Sherlock enrolló la hierba con sus dedos expertos. Lo puso en el final de su boca y lo encendió con un encendedor de plástico color púrpura. Tomó una fumada y, luego de un segundo, la exhaló. Sherlock puso su mano y le ofreció a John la marihuana.  
—¿Quieres intentar?  
John tomó el porro entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Miró el humo restante de la boca de Sherlock yendo en forma de espiral hacia el cielo. Se puso a titubear.  
—Es fácil. Sólo sosténlo con tus labios e inhala—Dijo Sherlock con seguridad.  
John puso la hierba entre sus labios y aspiro el humo. Éste quemó su garganta y pulmones, así que rápidamente lo alejó ahogándose. Sherlock rió y movió la marihuana de las manos de John.  
—No es para todos—Ronroneó, absorbiendo más de la droga en su cuerpo.  
John le miró, su nariz se arrugó de la punta. Se sentía joven e inmaduro cuando no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo a Sherlock, a pesar de que él era dos años mayor que Sherlock y no le gustara.  
—Déjame tratar otra vez—Dijo con el ceño fruncido, determinado a mantener el humo dentro de sus pulmones esta vez.  
Sherlock le pasó la hierba ardiendo y John la puso en sus labios por segunda vez. Él podía sentir el calor del humo enredándose en su boca. Se apretó a si mismo mientras lo aspiraba. Tomó un respiro… y sonrió cuando luchó por la cosquillosa urgencia de toser. Dejó que el humo se arrastrara fuera de su nariz y boca, disfrutando la manera en la que Sherlock curvaba sus labios con satisfacción y un indicio de orgullo. John sintió el efecto casi instantáneamente, disfrutando la manera en la que su cerebro se tornó confuso y la pena que estaba sintiendo previamente se entumeció. Tomó otra calada y dejó que su cabeza cayera mientras él exhalaba el humo. Llevando la marihuana devuelta a Sherlock, él desdobló sus piernas y se levantó. Caminó hacia la radio y la encendió. Meneando la cabeza y caminando al fuerte ritmo que las bocinas derramaban, hizo su camino de vuelta hacia donde Sherlock estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el piso de su dormitorio.  
—No conozco esa canción—Comentó Sherlock, pasándole la hierba a John.  
—Arctic Monkeys—Dijo John, inhalando la droga.  
Sherlock no dijo nada, sublevándose al momento.

Have you got colour in your cheeks?  
Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift  
The type that sticks around like summat in your teeth?  
Are there some aces up your sleeve?

—Me gusta—Sherlock dijo, moviendo su cuerpo y cabeza al ritmo de la múscia.  
—Me hace pensar en ti—Musitó John, moviendo la hierba que comenzaba a arder debajo de Sherlock.

Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee...

—¿En serio?—Preguntó Sherlock sorprendido, tomando una última calada a la marihuana y luego apagando el extremo encendido en un cenicero detrás de él.  
John asintió y ladeó la cabeza escuchando la letra, animando a Sherlock a hacer lo mismo.

Do I wanna know?  
If this feeling flows both ways  
Sad to see you go  
Was sorta hoping that you'd stay  
Baby we both know  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day.

Sherlock lucía confundido, pero luego hizo una media sonrisa mientras acababa; esa sonrisa que tiene cuando entendía todo. Topándose con los ojos de John (del quien su confianza había sido incrementada gracias la droga), se inclinó y lo besó con fuerza en los labios. John se inclinó detrás de sus manos, permitiéndole a Sherlock asentarse en su regazo y ganar control. Sherlock tomó la cabeza de John entre sus manos y la ladeó de nuevo, empujando su lengua entre los labios de John parcialmente separados. Sentándose un poco, John puso su peso de vuelta en sus piernas y enredó un brazo alrededor de su espalda y la otra mano en su nuca. Él inclinó hacia arriba sus caderas y sintió una creciente dureza en la ingle de Sherlock, así como en la suya. Luchó por permanecer en posición vertical; Sherlock estaba atacando su boca con todo lo que tenía. Eventualmente, John cedió y se acostó de espaldas debajo de Sherlock, enganchando una de sus piernas por encima de su espalda. Agarrando el cuello de Sherlock, John lo besó de vuelta, duro y tratando de dominar sobre el poderoso beso del chico más alto. Esto demostró ser difícil, dada su posición, pero él deslizó una de sus manos debajo de la espalda de Sherlock para tomar su trasero. Sherlock dio un salto de sorpresa, lo que le permitió a John empujar su propia lengua en la boca de Sherlock y sentirse un poco dominante.  
En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta, pero los chicos retorciéndose uno contra otro en el piso estaban muy concentrados en si mismos como para notarlo o importarles. La perilla de la puerta giró y una cabeza rubia se asomó en la esquina de ésta  
—¿John, estás listo…  
Su voz se cortó abruptamente al momento en que vio la escena en el cuarto frente a ella.  
—Oh… Bien, entonces—Dijo incómodamente, cerrando la puerta en John y Sherlock.  
—¿Quién era?—Suspiró Sherlock en la boca de John, obligándole curiosamente a apartar sus labios de los de John.  
—Mi novia—Respondió John, retomando los labios de Sherlock, pero riendo cuando imaginó la escena desde su vista.  
Sherlock, riendo también, descansó su frente en la de John.  
—Ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to sonicdetective for the translation! I hope this allows more people to be able to read it. Thank you. xxx

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I do not own Arctic Monkeys or their lyrics. I own nothing.


End file.
